The Voyages of Destiny
by glittergiggles
Summary: Set when Cameron Mitchell quitted The Glee Project: Will there be new things out there in his life? He recently broke up with his girlfriend and now is totally depressed all the time. But if Damian McGinty set him up on the blind date, will he fall in love with someone again? Spoiler: Caroline Glaser is here. Please review :)
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys, so I'm planning on making a Cameron Mitchell story. It's set after he quit The Glee Project and after that he actually broke up with his girlfriend. After two years, he's still drooling over her and misses her. But Damian, his best friend, set him up on a blind date which change his life. If you guys want me to continue this story please tell me what you think! Review, review, review! :) I don't want you guys hating me for making it so...Anyways I'll be posting the first two chapters and tell me what you think!**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Hey guys, so here's the first of the two chapters that I'd be posting. Please tell me what you think! And give me reviews. :) I'm kind of having second thoughts on not continuing it if it's not that interesting.**

* * *

_"Don't cry," she said with a burdened tone._

I just want to scream at the world right now. Scream that it had won, that I'm a numskull, a fool, an imbecile. I can't believe I deserve this beautiful angel sitting right next to me, comforting me.

I feel like I cheated! Even though it's totally professional, there's this guilty spot laying somewhere on my heart haunting me.

But it's not the only reason I quitted.

I feel like there's something else that the world has in store for me. And I'm taking the right path.

Well, I hope so.


	3. 1 Same-old, same-old

**1. Same-old, same-old**

**Hey guys, so did you figure out who's the girl in the Prologue? :) Well, here's the first chapter. I'm currently working on the second, but I hope I'll be able to finish it soon. I already have the idea of the events on the story and how it will end so please review. And tell me what you think! :) I promise I will continue on as long as you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

_Two years later…_

'Oh god, I did the wrong thing to the right girl. My mind was only in it for a minute,' I woke up with The Maine performing Right Girl near my ear, again. I didn't really remember setting that as my alarm, or maybe I was just imagining the whole thing every day. The idea of having The Maine with the size of a chipmunk near my ears playing sent me to hysterics inside. I afford to make my lips mold into a smile. But then reality hit me.

Tiny flashbacks of her face made my eyes turn bold and my smile turn into a frown.

The breakup just bugs me you know, until now. I know it's been two years but it never really came to me that we just can't see each other again. I let her go. Even if I knew it was for the best of us, and neither of us feels any better. I just feel shameful of myself, and I know that she deserves someone better.

I glanced at the clock and saw that it's already eight am, which means I have to get up and head to work. I shook my head to brush off all the grogginess. My back and feet did scary sound when I started stretching so I just headed to the bathroom and decided to have a cold bath.

But of course, I have to pass and fully walk the right of passage which means seeing myself in terror. I look straight at my eyes, avoiding my messy hair, at the reflection the mirror creates of me.

I started stripping my boxers off my body and headed into the bathtub. I turn on the shower and enjoyed the cool sensation it brings to my skin. I don't know if I can still survive the extreme heat outside.

When I was done, I wrap myself around a thick robe and letting it do its job which is to dry me. I lay on my bed for a couple of minutes. Careless if my hair wets the bed. I close my eyes, tired of all the mess I have created and have been.

I was waken up, again, by bright and bouncy roommate. **"Seriously, not again,"** I heard him whine. I just want to shut the world for a minute and have a little peace with myself.

** "Shhhhh…I'm sleeping,"** I said. My voice sounded a little rough though which caused me to twitch. I can feel him roll his eyes which caused me to smirk a little. It's fun to see him get annoyed, by me.

** "Dude, you have to get to work,"** he said with a little hint of an Irish accent covering his voice. I rolled on my bed and fell down to the floor. **"Ow,"** I rubbed my forehead and my nose checking if I'm bleeding or something. But, I'm good. I can hear him trying to hide his laugh amidst all of my clumsiness.

** "Damian, not a good time,"** I said.

** "You're such a mess, you have to get laid or something,"** he said.

** "Yeah well the last time you set me up for a blind date, we ended up wearing gorilla suits just to be able to get out,"** I muttered.

He sighed, **"I know, I know. But it's fun though!"** he hit me lightly on the shoulder. I got to laugh, it was fun. But we have to remember to stick to our original objective. He joined with me in laughter and before I knew it, it was already eight-thirty.

** "Shoot. I'm going to be late,"** Damian seemed to compose himself to after all the hysterics. He waved me off and went to his room.

Damian and I have been roommates ever since I met him at college. He was a nice guy, and it turns out that we both became best friends! We barely get into fights; just the ones were in I have to tell Damian that he's being stupid sometimes. We have this little bromance that we form whenever we're together and I treat him like his my brother.

I've never had a brother. Maybe that's why I'm very close to Damian. I've never gotten along with my sisters, since their girls, but we don't fight. I'm close to them, too. Maybe that's the explanation of my whole I-don't-care-of-what-the-world-thinks-of-me thing.

But they're all married now and I, they're only brother, is beginning to be questioned by them since I can't find my other half. My sister, Whitney, she's a second grade teacher got married and just got a baby!

I was extremely happy when I found out and I had this little friendship developing for the little guy. While my other sister, Mallory, she's a therapist and she just got married to the guy she's loves.

And last week, they both called me and decided to push me on meeting their friend and maybe, just maybe, I would fall in love with her and be broke again!

I put on my glasses as I adjust the collar of my fitted plain khaki shirt. I decided to match it with black skinny jeans and some sneakers. When I was already done, I headed first to Damian's room to say goodbye. But when I entered the room, there was no living soul inside. Instead, I found yellow post it hanging by his closet which wrote 'Cameron'.

I peeled it off and read,

_'Cam, I set you on a blind date. I promise you, that you'll like her. Call me for more info about her. ;) -D'._

Seriously, he said this to the other 20 he set me up with.

I shrug it off and decided to just deal with this later.

I ran down the three flights of stairs and left my apartment. When I got down to the road, I headed to the bus station and wiped off the sweat beginning to fall near my temples. I got into a bus safely and waited for ten minutes until I was off to Mr. E's Music Super center.

I got this job last summer because I know that I'll be able to enjoy it. Music is what I love and I just want to do music while I'm in the store. Well not really, but just selling musical instruments. Now that's its summer again, I decided to go back.

I entered the store and was greeted by Sarah, my manager who's near her forties,** "Good morning, Cameron"**. I just gave her a nod and gave her a small hello and put on my name tag. I wasn't really feeling too alive today, just like the other days. I decided to occupy myself by testing the new guitars we have in stock.

I started playing some upbeat jazz songs which sent me plucking the strings. But I suddenly proceeded to a slow sad song which just made me think about her all of the sudden.

Her long brown curly hair that showed a hint of natural blonde color sent me to an instant frenzy. I tried to stop my brain from flashing back memories of her. I was really trying to place it back to the part of my brain where in memories where rarely touched. But of course, my heart keeps on fighting. It starts breaking the walls and I suddenly saw tiny spots of light showing. When I cleared my vision, I figuratively was knocked out.

Her face made me go all crazy again. Her ocean deep blue eyes, her long eyelashes, her smile, her cheeks and her voice. I started to feel numb. I want to escape this memory now.

Suddenly I heard another voice, another vision in the other dimension. I can't really register what it was saying but suddenly I felt a loud smack on my shoulder.

I winced at the soft sudden pain and the vision became clearer. My senses start to get back and I heard a deep chuckle just near my ear.

Just as I turned around, I saw Brian.

How do I explain this? Brian is my co-worker. I've also known him since college. Let's just say that before he was the football player and one of the jocks in our school. And now, he's a player. He just wants to hang out with girls just because to sleep with them. He thinks that he's structured body and face had an advantage for them.

** "Daydreaming again?"** he tried to hide another round of laughter but failed. I continued to ignore him and stormed off.

** "Dude, move on!"** I heard him shout. You see, almost everybody knows about my past. That's why everybody was concerned about me; everybody except Brian. He makes a joke out of it which gives him an opportunity to tease me more.

There was actually one time when he thinks he was being concerned for me by helping me get laid which in his definition 'moving on'.

Suddenly, I was distracted of my mere thoughts by Sarah. She presented me a warming smile, almost warming that it reminded me of my mother, and said, **"Can you call Brian? I need to talk to him."**

I nodded and began my search for him. Usually, he would hang out in the magazines, for who knows why, so I checked there first. But out of my luck, he was nowhere near there. So I proceeded to the guitar section since I wanted to get a peek of it. But he wasn't there, either. I continue to search for him from the strings section to the percussion section until I made it to a piano section.

I was about to turn around again and break the news to Sarah that Brian's dead but I heard his loud deep voice on the side of the room. I walked to his massive dark figure slowly and realized that he wasn't alone.

I strides of the side near some shelves and listen to their conversation.

** "So like last year I was in the football team, and you know how it is for me..."** Brian said. I was trying to tune out his voice and listen to his companion. But I only heard uninterested 'uhuh's and 'hmmm's. This person must be very bored of him! He always traps customers like this.

I walked towards them and decided to show them my presence. I was shocked that he was actually talking to a girl. That explains everything...

But I can't clearly see her face, I only know that her brown and golden blonde curly locks of her hair are the most angelic and beautiful thing I've ever seen. I regained myself and talked, **"Sarah wants to talk to you."**

Before Brian left he shot me a death glare and looked at the girl, I was about to laugh in hysterics but I knew it's inappropriate since there's a customer.

I was about to head back but the girl turned around and this was the first time I saw her face. She had a very young face that can almost past as a twelve year old but considering her height, it's almost like she is the same age as me. She has dimples at the side of her cheek that even in a small movement that her lips causes it will suddenly appear. I was stricken by her brown eyes that had a hint of gold. Her skin tone was too dark to pass for a pale one and too light to pass for a tan.

She flashed me a smile which caused her dimples to appear and her cheeks to turn in a light shade of pink, **"Thank you."** I shook my head out of my daydreaming. I seemed to lose my voice. Oh god, how will I talk to her then?

She was about to turn around and I can see her face turn into a pout when she realized I still didn't answer. **"No problem! It happens all the time!"** my voice appeared to sound very loud that I thought it would be. I saw her twitch a little, now I scared her. I rubbed my head and I heard her giggle. Her giggle was like music to my ears.

She gracefully walked towards the stack of CD's so I decided to give her privacy. I decided to occupy myself by arranging the piles straightly and resist the urge to follow her just to spy on her. But of course, I decided to fall upon the temptation and went to a safe spot where I can see her.

Her gait just amuses me. It's pretty similar to mine, but hers is graceful like it suited her. My gait's probably very awkward if you've first seen it. But once you get to know me, you just have to accept it because that's really who I am. When I walk, my shoulders slouch and my necks goes forward making my head look like it's about to fall off my head. I put one hand in my pocket and while I walk I feel the rhythm of my steps.

But hers, she skips a bit. Her heels point upward whenever she walks and it's almost like she's dancing. And I just noticed that whenever she stops, her right foot goes over her left making her legs twist.

I felt the foolishness to try but I ended up grabbing myself by one of the shelves. It was definitely hard. I don't get this girl. Of course, you shouldn't get anyone at first but she has this sort of uniqueness in her that I can't seem to pinpoint.

I looked over the things she was looking at, and to my surprise she was eyeing at a The Beatles album. She was holding it with her tiny hands as if with one swift movement it can break like a vase. I saw content flash her face and placed it in her basket. She moved on to placing albums of which I fancy in her basket. I thought she was already finished but then she went to a section the surprised me as hell.

She went to the section where really goes to, no one except me and well now that she just went there, she just added to the list.

She went to the Classical section. It was weird because I didn't expect that because no one ever goes there. When someone wants to clean that aisle, I was the one who's assigned since I favor it. She was even more content now that she looked at the CD's.

I felt the magnet pulling me towards her and to my extent I was already a feet away from her. I decided to say something, **"The Classical is great."** I was actually expecting a smile from her or like a comment that would surprise me again, but she just did another unexpected move.

She unexpectedly dropped her basket and I afford to kneel down and catch it before it hit the concrete. Surprise flashed her face and I wore a very, very, very apologetic look.

** "I'm sorry! I thought you knew someone was behind you,"** I mumbled. I started fidgeting. I fidget when I'm very nervous. I fixed my glasses and began to slide my fingers through my hair, causing it to get even messier.

She wore the surprised face for three more seconds before she composed herself. Her hand moved to her chest and she breathed exaggeratedly. Relief flashed her face when she saw me, **"I'm sorry, too. For freaking…you out. Um, I just thought you were the guy from earlier again."**

Her eyes were warm and she presented me her well-known smile. My heart began to melt when I continued to stare so I decided to busy myself by arranging the CDs, again.

When silence filled between us she broke it and her angelic voice once met my ears,** "Yeah, the classical is great."** I was surprised at first because I thought she would walk away from me, realizing how much of a nerd I am. But she didn't she went closer and began analyzing CDs.

My cheeks began to burn because of the sudden closeness,** "It is, I was actually surprised when you went here. No one ever does, only me."**

Her eyes begin to widen, and I found myself smiling goofily because that would be the same reaction I would give if ever someone told me that. Her mouth began to form into a small O and her face begin to turn into a pale color. I thought she was having a weird seizure but she regained herself.

** "That's just imprudent,"** she said.

** "What is?"**

Her lips began to twitch and break into a crookedly smile. Wait, what are we talking about again?

** "The fact that people don't appreciate this kind of music anymore,"** she told me like she was about to tell a four year old that the sky is blue.

** "Oh, yeah,"** I said. I wasn't paying attention to her, damn it. Her face went into a thoughtful mode and I realized that the conversation was over. Way to go, loser.

I thought she was about to leave when she started walking away but she was heading for the piano. She brushed her small fingers to the surface of it and I can see relief and content flashing through her face. She was eyeing it nervously as if she's battling with it through her mind.

I broke her out of her reverie and cleared my throat,** "Do you want to try it?"** My voice sounded so unsure. Her eyes gleamed with excitement but then turned into a pout,** "What if I break it?"**

**"You won't. You do know how to play right?"**

She smirked at me and her face was all smug. I'm going to take that as a yes. I opened the lid of the piano and supported it with its lid prop. I arranged the seat for her and opened the fall.

She gave me another reassuring look and I nodded. I really want to hear her play. As soon as she was seated at the bench, her fingers placed the keys first then she started to play. I recognize the song that she was playing because my parents played a lot of songs for me when I was a kid.

** "Elton John's great,"** she gave me a slight nod. Maybe she's going to think that I see everything as great.I saw her focus but at the same time enjoy. I enjoyed how she wa-

Wait, do I fancy this girl? What about-I suddenly forgot her. I forgot the girl in my past. Macy. My head started spinning around again, and I feel my eyes closing. I was too distracted that I realized this girl was already singing.

_ Hold me closer, Tiny Dancer..._

She continued to sing for what seemed like years and I just continued to listen. I wanted to sing with her, actually. Suddenly she started playing in a slower motion and stopped. I slow clapped and her cheeks answered me by flashing a blush.

I just made a girl blush? Nah, it's normal. She started heading back and I felt like I was going to break in pieces again.

** "You're voice is so beautiful,"** I exclaimed.

She blushed again. When I thought that she was already red a while ago, she was even redder now. She walked to the counter and I went into the cashier and scanned the albums.

Sarah gave me a smug look and began making a weird movement with her eyebrows. I rolled my eyebrows and shrugged. She went into the Staff room to give us privacy.

** "You should try entering a contest or something. You're really good,"** my mouth blurted out. Seriously, I got to stop staying things without my control.

She flashed me a smile again and I felt a little frenzy going on inside me when I saw her dimples. **"I actually went in one. It's called The Voice,"** she muttered as if she was belittling her accomplishments.

My eyebrows shot up when I realized the name of the show, which was one of Damian's favorites! **"Really?"** I questioned in amusement. She nodded.

She was deep in thought again but her eyes showed curiosity, **"How about you? Your face is kind of familiar."** This was the only time I realized that her voice was really soft and very friendly.

I shrugged, **"Yeah, the Glee Project. But I quitted…"**

** "You must really have a big heart to do that,"**

** "Yeah, I actually saved my best friend and he ended up winning."**

She let out a soft laughter which sent me to another round of heart-jumping inside. I was about to talk to her again or ask her something but she beat me, **"Bye. Thanks again,"** she started looking at my name tag,** "Cameron"**. She flashed me another smile and walked towards the exit. I felt frozen. Everything has stopped. Everything has changed. I felt like I was in her world.

But then, Brian came walking towards me and flashing me another death glare. His voice was now deep and threatening than ever, "I'm warning you". He walked back to the cashier and I heard Sarah say, "Give him a break."

I can't be feeling this for her. I can't.


	4. 2 Another Meeting

**2. Another Meeting**

**Hey guys, this is the second chapter. Please review! I want to know what you think ;D**

* * *

_Time flashed by in a blur and I looked at my watch;_

It was already six-thirty. I got out of the store and headed towards my apartment. I took a ten-minute shower and dried myself up.

My mind was all circling towards the utter event that just happened a while ago. I have this feeling that I can't describe. Well, yes I have felt this, and I've been like this before but it's as if I can feel it ten times more now. It's as if that feeling was expanded and now there's no denying on it. I just don't want to jump into conclusions right away. I don't want to be hurt ever, again. I'll try my best to put my guard up.

I got my phone and dialed Damian's number. It rang two or three times but he suddenly answered,** "Dude, you do know that I'm just next door right?"** his Irish accent flashed a great amount of amusement.

** "Come here then, Captain Obvious,"** I heard him chuckle. I heard a low thud of footsteps and suddenly getting louder and my door burst open. He was wearing his blanket as a cape and his sunglasses...as a mask?

I gave him a weirded look and he took off his props, **"So tell me about my date"**. He wore his smug look again and gave me details about her. The descriptions seems all-so familiar but I rather not jump into conclusions and have a great time.

**"So what's her name?"** I asked. I was suddenly in my clothes. I folded the sleeves of my pants twice which showed my socks off. **"Dude, there's no way you're wearing that,"** he pointed.

I rolled my eyes, **"I want the girl to know me as me."** He shrugged and I was out the door. Yes, I do know I dress weirdly and uniquely, and all of my friends accepts that. But during I'm out on dates, Damian expects more from me.

I hesitantly untucked my button-up and unfolded the sleeves on my pants. I removed my cardigan from my shoulders and placed it on my arm. I got to admit, I was slightly affected by Damian's little comment.

I unlocked my car and swiftly got in. I hopped on it awkwardly and I heard girls giggle at my side. I gave them a timid smile and waved awkwardly. When I began riding on it, my mind begin to wonder about the girl I just met this morning. I question God so bad if I'll be meeting her again but unfortunately he doesn't answer.

When I arrived thirty minutes early, I decided to listen to music for a while. I plug my earphones to my iPod and listened to Coldplay. I noticed that the car was awfully messy. I fixed my cardigans hanging on the cushioned seats, I hesitantly folded it. I don't really know how to fold clothes but I think I did it.

I placed it at the back of my car and realized there were piles of music sheets laying on the ground. I unplugged my earphones from my ears and grabbed all the papers.

I arranged it and decided to place it on the trunk of my car. When I was all finished, I noticed that my car was actually better. There was this feeling inside me that is acknowledging me and hinting that I'll be thanking myself later.

Twenty minutes passed and I decided to get out of the car. I opened the door and began to search. Then I realized I didn't know who and what to look for. God, Damian didn't tell me how to find her! People were starting to look at me so I just sat at an empty cushion lounge near the corner. I began to search for girls sitting alone, but unluckily no one's alone.

I placed my cardigan on my chair to mark that someone's sitting there, and I headed for the male's bathroom. I placed my hands on the counter and started calling Damian but it went straight to voicemail. I sighed. This wasn't going to be a great night after all.

I went back to my table to get my cardigan and head off but someone was already sitting. I saw a brunette girl, with natural light streaks of blonde, reading. I couldn't clearly see her face but I was sure she was wearing glasses. Her nose was sticking up on the book, figuratively speaking. I cleared my throat but she seemed to be so into the book. She grabbed a breadstick in front of her and didn't even notice my presence.

** "Um, excuse me ma'am, but you're sitting on my table,"** I mumbled. My voice exposed a hint of country accent but it still remained velvet and lavish. She sniffed softly. I got to admit I was a little turned on by the soft snort. But there was a part of me that was beginning to get angry. She continued to chew on her breadstick and still didn't look up. When she was done, she turned a page from her book and I caught a glimpse of what she's reading, "Sense and Sensibility". Jane Austen, eh?

** "I don't pass up for jokes like that,"** she said out of boredom. She thought I was hitting on her? Seriously, people these days. The girl still didn't tried looking up to me. Her shoulders were slouched the whole time and hear chin was facing down while reading. I was so close on mumbling unintelligent words at her but I manage to control my anger.

I let out a low short breath and regained myself. My cheeks begin to lose its roundness which made my jaw tighten and my lips to purse.

** "I'm not joking,"** I lifted my cardigan on the seat in front of her and decided to storm off. But she looked up. She seemed to notice my impatience.

Shock was the first thing that I saw through her eyes, I didn't bothered looking at her face, then embarrassment. I looked down so that she won't be embarrassed more.

** "I'm so sorry,"** she began picking her things up and looking down. A while ago, I was all in a hulk mode but I felt pitiful for her. She was about to leave me speechless and take in all the public humiliation but I grabbed her arm. And that was the only moment, I looked at her fully. She was the girl I saw this morning.

Wonder filled her eyes and I felt the whole world stop. There was a little electricity flowing inside my body when I felt her skin touch mine so I let it go. **"Cameron?"** she finally spoke.

I nodded my eyes full of glee. My chest was beating erratically and I was telling it to calm down. **"Oh, I'm Caroline, by the way,"** she said offering her hand. I jerkily shook it. I felt the abrupt electricity again. The feeling that I got brought me back to the explosions. I felt like everything was exploding around us and we were in our little world.

** "Caroline,"** I said, still shaking her hand. Her dimples flashed from her cheeks

Her name fits her well. I can't imagine her be a Rachel or a Kristine perhaps. I continue to stare at her, she was wearing her hair up which caused her brown eyes to pop. Her cheeks was going on different shades of red and pink. To my surprise, she wasn't wearing any makeup! Maybe a bit of lip gloss and foundation but her face was all so natural.

I immediately let go of her hands,** "Sorry."**

She blushed and I looked down at my shoes, wishing there was a stack of CDs by my side to busy myself to.

**"Oh, no. It's fine. I would do it if I were you, too."**

** "I'm really sorry for acting all so ignorant. I swore I'm not a snobby person, it's just that I have to keep my guard up sometimes. Two people already was hitting on me today, so..."**

Silence filled the air for a few minutes so I spoke up, **"Well, would you like to sit with me?"**

She adjusted her glasses and pushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear,** "Um, I can just find a new table. You look like you're waiting for someone."**

Ugh, forget the date. I'd trade anything just to talk to you!** "No, it's fine. And you're here anyways. I wouldn't mind some company."** She was deep in thought again and suddenly nodded then went to the seat she was once sitting at. I decided to put my cardigan on for now and I swiftly folded the sleeves of my pants.

I caught her look at me and quickly looked away. I feel a smirk forming on my lips but I bit my cheeks harshly. I finally sat across from her and fumbled with my hands.

I saw her busying herself by arranging the straps of her bag and pulling out a book out of it. She went right back where to the part she left off and started reading.

I was shifting uncomfortably as the silence haunted bought of us. I felt my phone vibrate from my pocket and I casually took it out.

I sneaked a short glance at her if she notice my movement but she was still reading. I try to hide a sigh.

How could I get the attention of this girl?

I looked at the screen of my phone and Damian sent me a text message. It said,

**_ I'm pretty sure she's already there. –D_**

I tried looking at tables near us with girls alone but I really can't find any. I replied to his text message saying only two words.

**_ Describe her. –Cam_**

I waited for another buzz to come from my phone but I just stared at the book she's reading. Jane Austen was actually one of my favorite authors. She always gets me.

I twitched when my phone buzzed, again. I was probably taken off by the reply.

_** Dimples for days. –D**_

The only thing that flashed to my mind was Caroline's face. I went to an instant craze but when my ears kept ranging out the words Damian sent me, I felt a bit of uneasiness building up.

Caroline seem to notice though, she looked at me with worry.

**"Breadstick?"** she said enthusiastically.

How could I say no? I picked one up and nibbled on it. She started reading again. Man, this will be very awkward. She sighed and put the book down.

** "You don't like the book?"** I curiously raised my eyebrows and questioned. Jane Austen is really great, well I didn't really expect people my age to like it. The last time I asked that question to someone, they stopped being my friend.

** "No, I love Jane Austen,"** she exclaimed. Her eyes were wild with excitement, ready to have the whole we-both-are-fans-of-Jane-Austen-so-we're-going-to- talk-about-her-like-it-just-prevented-the-end-of-t he-world convo.

But she looked down all of a sudden. She bowed her head, full of shame.

** "I just feel rude and awkward not to fully acknowledge your presence,"** she whispered the last sentence.

I pursed my lips softly and I felt my cheeks squeeze too.

** "Don't mind me, I'm probably going anyway,"**

Her eyes filled sadness and I immediately said, **"But since I haven't taken dinner yet. It would be an honor to have dinner with you."** One corner of her lip raised and then the other one did to. I raised my hand and gestured the waitress to come to us.

** "We would like to order,"** I said formally. She got out a small notepad and a pen, and looked at me expectantly. I looked at Caroline and lightly nodded, gesturing for her to order first. She gave me a genuine smile and said, **"Um, I would like to have a Pasta Green Bean Salad and some more breadsticks, Karen."**

The waitress which was actually named Karen looked up to me, **"I'll just have the Mushroom Ravioli and some water, please."** She started heading back but Caroline gave a quick comment, "Nice haircut by the way." Karen winked and walked off.

** "You know her?"** I asked. I was actually amused.

But she avoided the question, **"Are you sure you'll just have soup?"**

** "A light dinner would be fine,"** I mused. Then I raised my eyebrows at her, trying to provoke her to answer.

She mimicked my move playfully and we got into a childish argument. I started making silly faces and eventually she can't hide her laughter anymore. She slumped her shoulders out of defeat.

I looked at her expectantly and gestured my hand for her to go on. She sighed.

** "Well, I go here a lot since I'm their performer,"** she winked. I feel my cheeks going pink again and she noticed. She just chewed her lip and avoided my gaze. She started eating her meal and I had a mouthful of soup shoved into my mouth.

** "So what brings you here?"** she said between bites. I fidget with my wristwatch before I had the courage to tell her.

I said in a very tiny voice, **"My friend set me up on a blind date."** I was expecting her to laugh at my face and tell me that 'It's going to be great' or a 'Well, have fun!' since she can own the title for Miss Sunshine.

But her eyes widened and she raised her hand, gesturing me to give her a high-five. I hesitantly took it, and she laughed.

** "Me too!"** she squealed, not forgetting to flash those dimples that can go on for days…

I laughed with her for a while. Boy, this girl and I have a lot in common. Just as the laughter died, there was a minute of silence.

So does that mean that she has to leave me now and go to her blind date? I began to wonder. I can see right beneath my eyelashes that she was also thinking.

Then in a split second, reality hit me.

My face shot up just as hers did. My mouth opened as if to say something, but nothing came out as so did hers.

What a really small world. Ugh, I'm going to get Damian for this. Or not.

** "Do you thin—"** I stuttered. My fingers pointed to me and then to her then back to me, **"Do you think we both are in a blind date?"**

She pursed her lips which made her dimples to appear. I suddenly remember Damian's words again. She shrugged.

She opened her mouth again then closed it because of hesitation. But she mumbled, **"I just met an Irish boy while I'm working on a library one day, and I caught him sleeping in one of the bookshelves. When he didn't get to pay for the books I already scanned, since someone stole his wallet I guess, he took off."**

She stopped to laugh a little. I flashed her a crooked smile which made her dimples reappear.

She continued, **"So then I ran to catch him and when I did. He asked me if I would like to be set in a blind date. And to all the strangeness, I said yes!"**

I laughed hard, **"Well, it sounds like it's my best friend. His name is Damian, actually. He's not a very fast runner."**  
She gave me a smile and laughed again causing her eyes to crinkle. **"Yeah, I figured,"** she said.

We laughed a little more and talked more, and I noticed that it was actually becoming a date. I just hope she thinks of this like that.

Just as I looked at the clock it was past nine, and we saw that we were the only one left. **"Whoa, time flies so fast."**

** "I sure can say the same,"** she gave me another one of her amazing smiles. I returned her my dorky smile and she giggled. I got up and helped her. I saw that she actually brought a guitar.

I didn't hesitate to grab the guitar case since she was struggling on adjusting the straps of her beige messenger bag. We headed out and we were outside.

** "So are you going to walk?"** I asked. It was awfully late and I don't want her in any harm. She looked down as if to hide her face which caused me not to see her eyes. Her eyes always tells me her feelings.

** "Hop on,"** I commanded. She looked at me confused but I pulled my car keys out of my pocket and led her to the passenger's seat.

I opened the door for her and got in. I caught her observing the insides of my car. I'm just glad I cleaned a while ago. It would be so embarrassing.

I cleared my throat and turned on the ignition. I pressed my radio on and inserted a CD. The CD probably contains my all-time favorite songs. I found myself humming inside while pulling the car back and putting it in reverse.

We were off the road and drove in silence. I'm just glad that there's music so it wasn't too awkward.

I was too caught up that I didn't even know which way to go since I have no idea where she lives.

** "So, do you live near here?"** I asked. She was staring at the window and I caught her humming to herself with the music. I cleared my throat once again and she jumped lightly.

** "Oh! What?"** she asked, confused. My lips tingled and formed into a crooked smile. My eyes were deep with admiration and delight. She was staring back at me, too. As if she was looking deep into my eyes, as if the hidden treasure was somewhere near there, as if we were talking inside our minds.

I shook my head out of my absent-mindedness and realize the she was staring back at me widely as if she's expecting me to say something. I shook my head again and chuckled to myself.

I muttered,** "Uh, I asked if you live near here so I can drive you there."**

Her eyebrows barely lifted up and her eyes were now full of awareness. She said a long 'oh' to herself and let her mouth form into a circle. She stayed like that for a while until she was out of breath.

I focused mainly on the road and taking the directions to my apartment. I saw her purse her lips and began chewing it. She was battling inside her mind. My impatience threw me off.

**"Well?"** I asked.

There was a small 'v' forming in the middle of her eyebrows and she sighed.

Her voice was inaudible but I managed to understand since I lowered down the volume of the radio, **"I'm actually your neighbor."**

Now my eyebrows formed a small 'v' too, and my mind began to wonder.

She was my neighbor?

Did I heard correctly? I stared into space for a minute and I finally asked, **"What?"**

She pursed her lips again causing her dimples to appear. She started looking at the window again, avoiding my gaze. I saw her head nod lightly.

She said, **"Yup,"** popping the letter p. I saw her cheeks starting to color and turn into a light shade of pink. What's so embarrassing about being neighbors with her? I frowned at that thought.

** "I, I really didn't know,"**

She breathed out and let a sigh of relief. Whatever she's hiding from me, I'm dying to know. **"Good,"** she said but I know I was not supposed to hear that. I felt the tension forming in the space between us. We were so close to each other. She started humming again to herself and looked at the window.

I fluttered because of impatience and saw her notice. She began to stare at me out of curiosity. If I can, I would stare back but I don't want both of us to end up dying!

I shifted uncomfortably on my seat and I felt hear gaze wearing up on me. I frowned, admitting defeat. **"What?"** I asked.

She jerked her head forward, pointing at me.

** "What's so embarrassing about being neighbors with me?"** I finally questioned.

She snorted,** "The question should be: What's so embarrassing about being neighbors with ****_me_****?"**

Hmm…well, er, it's probably not being able to hide the feelings I have for you.

I frowned at her, **"How bad can it be?"**

She looked down, making her hair fall on her face like curtains.

** "I sing,"** she whispered.

**"So?"**

** "I sing during mornings…"**

I stared at her blankly, not knowing what she's talking about. She rolled my eyes because of my stupidity and lack of common sense.

** "Oh, God I did the wrong thing to the right girl…"** she mumbled. She sung the words with perfect tune. I widen my eyes in realization. She was the one singing every morning?

She noticed my expression, and looked down, **"Yup. That's me."** She let out a very nervous laugh which sent to another round of silence.

** "You know, that song sends me to hysterics every day,"** I said.

She was still looking down, **"Really,"** she said sarcastically.

** "I swear,"** I rise my hands up but put it back on the steering wheel. **"I always thought I was imagining the whole thing every day, and first thing in the morning it always makes me smile,"** I admitted.

Her lips broke into a smile and was deep in thought again. I always like it when she's very thoughtful. Her eyebrows furrow in concentration and she chews her lips softly. Sometimes, she gathers her hair and places it on one side.

I cleared my head and focused on the road. We were almost near the apartment.

I can't believe I'm falling for this girl, falling hard. I have to remind myself to take a few steps back every once in a while so that I'll be able to protect myself.

I parked my car and turned the ignition off. I got out to open the door for Caroline but she was already on her foot getting out. I rolled my eyes and rather snorted loudly.

She caught my annoyance and looked at me. Her eyes were very serious, **"Am I bothering you?"**

I let out a short breath to control my anger, **"No, I was supposed to open the door for you."**

Her eyebrows furrowed and she pursed her lips in concentration. But then she suddenly lit up and gave me an angelic smile.

I was in a verge of a meltdown. My eyes were pretty much dazzling with admiration. But she turned her back to me and I was abruptly surrounded by confusion.

She went inside the car again and closed the door. I looked at the light tinted window and stared at her confusedly. She gave me a warm smile and shot her eyebrows up expectantly.

I immediately opened the door for her and she got her foot out. I offered her my hand and she took it non-hesitantly. I was stricken by the sudden flow of electricity tingling in my body. She grabbed me lightly for support and thanked me.

** "My pleasure,"** I said.

She gave me a graceful curtsey and I bowed my head placed my other arm at my back. I lightly closed the door. I noticed that I was still holding her hand and I let go immediately.

_Still too early for that_, I thought.

We walked inside in silence and travelled the long hallway with both of presence. It was pretty silent and peaceful. The walk wasn't awkward at all. We were about to turn to another hallway which leads to my apartment and, well, hers.

That's when the silence was suppressed and I heard a long scream. This scream is so familiar to me. It was manly, big, Irish––Damian.


End file.
